


I really, really, really, really,really, really like you!

by kamerer220



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Holmes is bad at expressing his feelings, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is bad at expressing his feelings. Thankfully Gregory Lestrade is  a better Detective than Sherlock gives him credit for.





	I really, really, really, really,really, really like you!

"Do come in Gregory, tea service with some sandwiches and scones is laid out if you would sit down and make yourself comfortable and then I thought we might play a game of chess if you have the time."

"Thank you again for the invite Mycroft, its nice to be able to get together without the stress of Sherlock related chaos."

"I too find this enjoyable respite from the stress of my work as well as Sherlock's brand of slightly more managable chaos."

"And to think it only took you five years to finally start using my first name."

"Yes, well I must admit I am a formal and private person so friendshps are not easily attained, however you are a much better detective than Sherlock gives you credit for, and your willingness to put up with Sherlock and even consider him a friend makes your friendship worth the effort to secure."

And the way you fill out your suits and the posh way you say my name is an excellent reason to allow you to attain my friendship though if I don't make a move I will be stuck in the friendzone for 5 more years.

"I love these finger sandwiches , and the tea you serve is excelllent, far above my usual PG tips."  
"A birthday gift from the Queen I am glad to share with one of her many loyal civil servants."  
Yes, Mycroft lick the crumbs of the scone you are eating off of your very kissable lips.  
Time to make my move now that you are finished with your tea from the Queen wouldn't want you to spill a drop of that, it would be a rude beginning to our courtship.  
"Mycroft?"  
"'Yes, Gregory?"  
"May I kiss you?"  
"Gregory do you truly wish to kiss me?"  
"Yes."  
"Please do then. I am as I have said before a private man and find it difficult to form attachements but Gregory I have long desired to move our relationship beyound that of common aquaintances , it was beyond my wildest hope that such an affable handsome man such as yourself would desire a romantic relationship with me but I am thrilled at the prospect."  
"What can I say? I am a good detective. I figured there had to be something more to the fact that you were always inviting me over to eat and play chess. Not to mention the fact that I always thought you were sexy with your umbrella and your waistcoats. It has been a year since I have been divorced so if you are willing I am certainly ready to embark on a romantic relationship with you. I think it will be quite the worthwhile adventure. I know it is risky but your worth the risk Mycroft." with that Gregory Lestrade, being a man of action leaned over and kissed Mycroft Holmes breathless. This was followed by mutual blow jobs and an invitation to dinner.  
Romance is always worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my usual note for anyone who is struggling with depression or any other feelings they might need to talk to someone about.  
> Never be afraid to seek help!  
> Call 1-800-273-8255


End file.
